1. Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a power unit for a vehicle. The power unit may include a clutch actuator for switching between connection and disconnection of a hydraulic clutch provided midway in a power transmission system between a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine and a driving wheel, and a speed change actuator for switching the speed change stage of a transmission provided midway in the power transmission system. Other embodiments of the present invention may include a four-wheeled vehicle mounted with such a power unit for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power unit for a vehicle which power unit includes a clutch actuator and a speed change actuator is known in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-185014 (Patent Document 1) and the like.